It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas
|composer=|lyricist=|date=1951|publisher=|specials=''A Chipmunk Christmas'' Home Alone 2: Lost in New York The Polar Express|image = It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas.jpg}}"It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" is a classic Christmas song written in 1951 by . It was originally titled "It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas", and has been recorded by many artists, but was a hit by Perry Como and the Fontane Sisters with Mitchell Ayres and his orchestra on September 10, 1951 and released on RCA Victor as 47-4314 (45 rpm) and 20-4314 (78 rpm). Bing Crosby recorded a version on October 1, 1951 which was also widely played. Yarmouth, Nova Scotia Rumor A popular but unproven belief in Yarmouth, Nova Scotia holds that Willson wrote the song while staying in Yarmouth's Grand Hotel.[http://www.signofthewhaleonline.com/craft/grandhotel.html Sign of the Whale "Grand Hotel, Yarmouth Landmark"] It makes reference to a "tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well..."; the park being Frost Park, directly across the road from the Grand Hotel which still operates in Yarmouth. However, that was a popular name used by many hotels in numerous towns and cities. Here's Love The song was later incorporated into the pre-Broadway version of the score of Willson's 1963 musical Here's Love and can be heard on that show's original cast recording, where it is sung in counterpoint to a new melody and lyric, "Pinecones and Holly Berries." In 1986, Johnny Mathis recorded the song for his album Christmas Eve with Johnny Mathis; this version gained popularity after its inclusion in the 1992 film Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Gradually, it began to receive wide radio airplay, and for the past several years it has been a popular Christmas hit. Dominic Roberti and Jamal Robinson-Brown's Christmas CD Single of 2019.jpg Lyrics :It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas :Everywhere you go :Take a look in the five and ten :Glistening once again :With candy canes and silver lanes aglow :It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas :Toys in every store :But the prettiest sight to see :Is the holly that will be :On your own front door :A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots :Is the wish of Barney and Ben :Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk :Is the hope of Janice and Jen :And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again :It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas :Everywhere you go :There's a tree in the Grand Hotel :One in the park as well :The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow :It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas :Soon the bells will start :And the thing that will make them ring :Is the carol that you sing :Right within your heart Apprearences in Christmas specials *''A Chipmunk Christmas'' *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) *''The Polar Express'' (2004) - Part of the covered version of the song is heard in the background when the kids discovers the darkened gift wrapping room. *''Krampus'' (2015) - Starts halfway over the Legendary Pictures logo variation and playing over the entire opening credits sequence to kickstart the story. References Category:Songs Category:Disney songs